


Hadder Ponta

by siriuseli



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuseli/pseuds/siriuseli
Summary: Alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé le temps pour se reposer entre deux missions, Cassian posa à Jyn une question qui l'a prit au dépourvu. A-t-elle déjà été amoureuse?Jyn répond tant bien que mal.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso/Hadder Ponta
Kudos: 7





	Hadder Ponta

Lovés l'un contre l'autre dans un lit miteux de l'une des nombreuses chambres de la base rebelle, Jyn Erso et Cassian Andor profitèrent de l'une des seules de journée de repos auquel ils auront droit. Tous deux se réconfortèrent dans la présence et surtout la chaleur corporelle de l'autre, les températures de Hoth font qu'ils en avaient réellement besoin. Ceci et quelques couvertures de plus.

Ils restèrent toute la journée dans leur chambre, à parler de tout et de rien, puis plonger dans des silences confortables en se regardant dans les yeux. Dans ce genre de moments, chacun pensait pensait à tous ces instants passés ensemble durant ces trois dernières années, et à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu rater s'ils n'avaient pas été sauvés sur Scarif.

Bien entendu, c'est toujours dans ce genre de situation que viennent les questions qui prennent le plus au dépourvu.

Jyn était blottie dans les bras de son amant, le bout de son nez gelé posé dans le creux de l'épaule de Cassian et les yeux fermés quand ce dernier l'appela :

"Jyn ?"

Elle grogna, lui informant qu'elle l'écoutait bel et bien malgré son état endormi.

"Tu as déjà eu des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?"

Surprise par cette question, la jeune femme ouvrit hâtivement les yeux et se redressa sur son coude pour regarder dans ceux de couleur sombre de Cassian.

"Tu veux dire, en dehors de toi ?"

Il hocha la tête tout en ressentant un léger et joyeux pincement au cœur quand il entendit parler de ce qu' _elle_ ressentait envers _lui_.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui avouait qu'elle l'aimait -elle lui a même prononcé ces trois mots sacrés à plusieurs reprises- mais au début de leur relation, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait peur. Peur d'être plus vulnérable qu'elle ne voudrait l'être -même d'être vulnérable tout simplement- et peur qu'il découvre tous ses secrets les plus sombres. Finalement, elle se révéla peu à peu à lui et il ne l'a jugea pas pour autant. Au contraire, il l'admira encore plus qu'auparavant. Lui-même lui partagea ses nombreux doutes, ses doutes et tous ses espoirs. Tous deux guérissaient lentement, et ensemble.

Jyn hésita un peu avant de répondre à sa question, cherchant ses mots, puis annonça finalement :

"Plus ou moins.

Cassian, à la fois confus et curieux, lui lança un regard qui lui supplia d'en dire plus.

Alors elle continua.

"Il s’appelait Hadder. Je l'ai rencontré peu de temps après que Saw m'ait lâché dans ce bunker en pleine mission. J'ai su qu'il n'allait pas revenir, alors j'ai commencé à chercher du boulot. Sur une planète que je ne connaissais même pas, il y avait cette femme, Ashkaya, qui cherchait quelqu'un pour réparer des droïdes mais me trouvait trop jeune pour travailler.

-Tu avais seize ans", coupa Cassian.

La jeune femme lui répondit en rétorquant qu'elle savait déjà très bien se débrouiller toute seule, merci bien. Elle employait un ton qui fit légèrement rire le rebelle : son entêtement l'agaça souvent -surtout quand elle prenait des risques inutiles en mettant sa vie en danger- mais à ce moment-là, ceci l'amusa plus qu'autre chose. Jyn continua son récit :

"-Elle m'a quand même 'embauché', en quelque sorte, et m'a accueilli chez elle dans une toute petite ville sur Skuhl. C'est là que je fais la connaissance de son fils...

-Hadder.

-Oui... il avait mon âge... On s'est bien entendus dès le début."

Elle se souvint de Hadder Ponta, de sa peau sombre, ses cheveux coupés jusqu'au menton et son sourire éclatant, de ses yeux réconfortants et remplis de vie, et de la façon dont il a brusquement été tué. Elle frissonna. Cassian crut que c'était dû au froid et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle pour entourer son petit corps glacé de ses bras.

"-J'ai vécu plus d'un an avec eux. Il y avait comme une routine qui s'était installée entre nous, comme si j'avais toujours fait partie de la famille. A certains moments, Ashkaya devait faire des échanges de cargaisons pour gagner de l'argent, alors Hadder et moi étions seuls pendant quelques jours, voire des semaines."

Elle se souvint de certains moments clés de sa relation avec le jeune garçon avec nostalgie et un petit sourire en coin.

"Vu que sa mère lui interdisait de quitter la planète -d'aller dans l'hyperespace surtout- c'est ce qu'on faisait le plus quand elle n'était pas là, avoua-t-elle en adressant un regard complice à Cassian, lui jetant un sourire en coin.

-Quelle mauvaise influence tu es... ricana l'homme.

-Tu me connais..." Jyn ria à son tour.

"Je me sentais tellement bien avec eux, avec _lui_ surtout... continua-t-elle avec plus d'émotions. J'en avais même réussi à oublier l'Empire." elle rajouta d'un ton plus amer.

Cassian s'imagina le sentiment confortable d'être en sécurité, de ne pas être incessamment à l'affût, de ne pas constamment se battre en voyant ses amis tomber sous les tirs de blaster des stormtroopers. Une vie plus calme, plus paisible et... aux côtés de Jyn. C'était agréable, d'imaginer cela.

"Un soir, Hadder m'avait emmené dans un bois à côté de chez nous. Un endroit magnifique, et loin de tout le reste du village. J'avais senti qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important, et que personne ne devait l'entendre. Et j'avais vu juste. Il m'a avoué qu'il voulait rejoindre la rébellion."

Jyn lâcha un énorme soupir puis regarda son compagnon dans les yeux en continuant :

"Hadder, il ne savait pas dans quel état était réellement la galaxie. Il croyait que n'importe qui qui se jetterait au front allait la sauver sur le coup. Je savais qu'il allait m'écouter, alors je lui ai dis ce que j'en pensais. Que sauver la galaxie ne se limite pas à piloter.

-Et ? s'impatienta le rebelle.

-Il m'a embrassé. Et m'a ensuite dit que si je ne voulais pas y aller, il n'y irait pas non plus. Qu'il préférait m'avoir moi, 'plutôt qu'une chance de voler', c'est ce qu'il m'a dit."

Elle fit une longue pause et Cassian vit le visage de sa compagne s'assombrir.

"-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

-Les jours qui suivirent étaient géniaux pour lui et moi, mais Ashkaya avait plus de mal avec le transport des cargaisons : l'Empire tournait de plus en plus dans le système. On avait tous les deux peur pour elle. A chaque fois qu'on faisait part de nos doutes, elle ne cessait pas de nous répéter que nous, les habitats de petites planètes comme Skuhl, étions des fourmis face au géant qu'était l'Empire, et que les géants ne font pas attention aux fourmis. Mais un jour, des stormtroopers sont arrivés dans notre village. On a rapidement préparé un plan d'évasion pour le lendemain, mais ils ont frappés à notre porte en plein milieu de la nuit et..."

Elle coupa son récit, se rappelant de la suite des événements : cela lui glaça le sang. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un instant, ramena ses jambes vers sa poitrine et les enlaça. Elle faisait cela par habitude, quand elle était petite, pour chasser ses pensées tout en restant dans sa bulle. Elle répétait de temps en temps ces gestes en grandissant quand elle se sentait vulnérable : elle se créait une petite prison où elle enfermait ce qu'elle ressentait pour éviter de le révéler aux autres.

Jyn sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit les bras de Cassian l'agripper encore plus, cherchant à la réconforter. Elle en avait presque oublié qu'il était à ses côtés. Elle se rendit compte que peu importe ce qu'elle lui avouera, ce qu'elle fera ou ce qu'elle dira, lui sera toujours là. Jamais il ne l'a jugé. Sur cette pensée réconfortante, elle trouva le courage de continuer :

"On a quand même réussi à se sauver, eux dans le vaisseau familial, le Ponta One, et moi dans un autre. Je... je suis arrivée à notre point de rendez-vous dans le système des Cinq Points mais..."

Elle fit une rapide pause pour se reprendre, espérant que les larmes qui venaient d'apparaître dans ses yeux n'allaient pas rouler sur ses joues

"Quand j'ai atterri, mon vaisseau était presque en feu, à cause de débris d'autres vaisseaux quand il y a eu explosion... C'était des morceaux du Ponta One, on a tiré sur leur vaisseau, finit-elle d'un ton sombre. Après ça, j'ai repris ma vie, à essayer de survivre seule."

Jyn se tourna à nouveau vers Cassian, cherchant ses yeux. Il la fixa avec tant de tendresse et de compassion qu'elle se demanda comment elle a pu en arriver là, avec quelqu'un comme _lui_.

Mais plus elle continuait d'observer ses pupilles, plus elle y voyait un autre sentiment grandir en lui. _Du doute ?_ Son visage s'est assombri de la même manière que ses yeux. Elle déposa délicatement sa main rugueuse sur la joue de l'homme et lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Cassian hésita, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de lui poser cette question puis se décida.

"Tu penses que si tu avais pu rester avec lui, tu aurais été plus heureuse ?" Cassian détesta à quel point son ton avait l'air désespéré.

Jyn sentit son cœur se briser en percevant toute la sincérité qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre.

"Cassian, c'est du passé. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. L'Empire nous a retrouvé, il est mort, j'ai survécu, point. Je t'ai toi, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Mais si jamais...

-Je n'en sais rien, elle le coupa honnêtement. Je serais sûrement encore là-bas. Mais comme je te le disais, le destin, la Force ou je ne sais quoi a fait que je me suis retrouvée ici, à tes côtés. Et pour cela, je ne pourrais pas en être plus reconnaissante."

Cassian sembla se détendre et son regard s'adoucit. Il s'allongea à nouveau, entraînant Jyn avec lui et se blottit contre elle. Il commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux d'un geste nonchalant : ce mouvement avait le don d’automatiquement calmer celle qu'il aime.

Demain, ils devront à nouveau se battre contre l'Empire. Mais, à ce moment-là, tout ce qui importait était l'un et l'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hadder Ponta et toute cette backstory à propos de Jyn n'a pas été crée par moi-même, mais par Beth Revis dans son livre "Soulèvement rebelle" ('Rebel Rising' en anglais). C'est un roman qui raconte la vie de Jyn du jour où Saw l'a recueillie jusqu'à ce que la rébellion la retrouve. Je vous le conseille fortement!


End file.
